


【明李】表里不一（一）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 跟踪狂秦明x瘾·李局ooc预警！！！！
Relationships: 秦明x李维民
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【明李】表里不一（一）

李维民是禁毒局副局长。  
他有一个秘密。

“唔...再里面...里面...啊...啊哈...要、要到了...啊啊啊...”李维民把震动着的按摩棒从后穴里拔出来，大喘着气瘫在床上。今天似乎是状态不好，前面已经射了好几次，后面还是没反应。

他每次总是要把自己玩到潮吹才罢休。

射精过后的愈加空虚的后穴让李维民换了一个姿势。他把按摩棒开到最大档，翻过身，跪趴在床上，一手捏住右边的乳头——他右边的乳头比左边更敏感些——一手把按摩棒一插到底。  
“啊啊啊…进、进去了…唔…好大…唔…还要…啊…乳头…用力啊…再快点…快…啊…”呻吟里交织着饥渴和满足，李维民脸上黏黏糊糊，全是自己蹭上的涎水。他张着嘴，不停地把按摩棒往那不知疲倦的软肉里推，在呜呜咽咽的呻吟里把自己玩到了潮吹。  
“啊哈…啊哈…哈…好爽…唔…呼…”李维民从后穴高潮的余韵里缓过来，慢慢把按摩棒抽出来，拿到嘴边，眯着眼舔上面沾着的清液。  
舔干净之后，他把润滑剂、按摩棒还有套子装进垃圾袋，扎好，收拾好床铺，撑着虚软的身子去了浴室。

他不知道是什么时候开始的。最开始只是想要射精的快感，渐渐地他开始欲求不满。  
结果就成了现在这个样子。  
家里面的东西，可以用一应俱全来形容。  
电脑和U盘里的东西，也是一应俱全。  
李维民踏进放满热水的浴缸里，开始清理自己。

一个小时之后，李维民穿好警服，把那袋垃圾装进厨房的大垃圾袋里，下楼扔进了垃圾桶。  
他还是那个禁毒局副局长李维民。  
谁也不知道他的秘密。

————————

秦明是来上厕所的。  
但他真没想到会听到这样的声音：“唔…好大…啊哈…再快点…啊…啊啊…太快…啊哈…呀啊…”  
现在是星期五晚上。他在公安局五楼的男厕所里，听陌生男人的呻吟。  
秦明捂着自己的嘴，生怕漏了一点点声音。那个人好像把自己玩得很爽，呻吟的声音越来越大，在最后一声近乎女人的甜腻娇喘的尖叫里，秦明听到了滴滴答答的水声。  
之后他听见冲水的哗哗声，那个人拉好拉链，整理好衣服，在洗手间门口洗手。  
秦明正准备出来，却听见那个人的说话声。  
“李局，您还没回去啊？”  
“啊，这就准备回去了，你也是，早点回去啊。”  
“嗯，好的。”

秦明等到男厕所里重新安静下来之后，才打开隔间的门，愣愣地走出来。  
刚才那个人，是李局？

在秦明的印象里，李维民是老师，是上司。他一直很尊敬李维民。  
那个在男厕所肆意呻吟的人，怎么可能是李局？  
怎么可能呢？

但如果那个人真的是李维民，那证据呢？  
————————

李维民已经记不清这是多少次因为忍不住，就在局里的厕所解决的了。上一次在厕所解决，还是在上个星期五的晚上。  
星期五晚上总是没人。李维民从办公桌下面的抽屉里拿出按摩棒和润滑剂，往男厕所走。

秦明在角落里看着李维民进了男厕所。他轻手轻脚地进了李维民办公室，翻开抽屉和柜子。  
不是吧……  
跳蛋，各种颜色，各种大小。  
按摩棒，好几根，都快和秦明那根差不多大了。  
润滑剂、安全套……  
这、这也太全了吧……  
秦明太过震惊，以至于他忘了听门外越来越近的脚步声。等到秦明反应过来的时候，李维民已经走到办公室门口。他手忙脚乱地把抽屉退回去，躲到了旁边一个桌子的下面。  
关门的声音很大，自己的上司似乎很急。秦明暗悄悄地睁大了眼睛透过缝隙去看。  
他看见李维民从自己刚刚翻出的其中一个抽屉里，拿出一个跳蛋，随便涂了点润滑液，脱下裤子，双腿挂在椅子的扶手上，一手撑开穴口，一手把跳蛋塞进去。  
“唔哼…进来了…呼…哈啊…好快啊…啊啊…”李维民压根不知道秦明的存在，继续把跳蛋往更深处挤。他今天只是心血来潮想在办公室来一发。毕竟一直在厕所里搞太委屈自己了。  
和上一次在厕所听到的呻吟相比，这次更加黏腻勾人。李维民就这样在自己的办公室里，在自己下属的偷听下，把自己玩到了潮吹。  
高潮之后李维民脑子有点懵，他大张着腿，任由淫液流满了自己的坐垫。  
”还是和跳蛋一起用比较爽，要不然根本不尽兴。”缓过来的上司一边自言自语，一边收拾着现场。处理好之后，他去了厕所洗手。  
秦明抿着嘴唇，低着头，轻手轻脚地从上司的办公室走出来，下了楼梯。

那天晚上秦明失眠了。他在琢磨，面对这样的上司，这样的李维民，自己非但不会觉得厌恶，反而想听他更淫荡的呻吟，想看他高潮时的表情，想把他，变成自己的。  
想他，只对自己有瘾。

———————  
一个月后。  
李维民下班回到家门口的时候，在门边上发现一个信封。上面写着：  
李维民收。  
他有些好奇，谁会寄东西给自己。  
吃过饭之后，李维民在卧室拆开信封。  
里面是十几张照片和一张纸条。纸条上是一个电话号码。  
照片全是自己自慰的照片。各种角度都有。  
李维民颤着手，冷汗一直在流。  
忽然电话响了，号码是纸条上的号码。  
“……喂？”李维民从来没这么害怕过。  
电话那头的声音经过了处理，极为清晰地传入李维民的耳朵：“表里不一啊，李维民。”


End file.
